


Deliver us from evil

by niawho



Series: Deliver us from evil [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Sakusa, Explicit Sexual Content, Im catholic and im so sorry for this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Atsumu, priest/demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: He tried to concentrate once more and pray, the words slipping out of his mind like butter. He was fucked."Are you done resisting me?" A low voice spoke behind him, amusement in its tone. Atsumu didn't respond. "You look so pretty like that, on your knees."Atsumu thought about all the times they'd talked about avoiding temptation during his stay at the convent, but no one had ever warned him about how temptation could present itself in the form of dark curls and pale skin.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Deliver us from evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965922
Comments: 26
Kudos: 202





	Deliver us from evil

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, so yeah, I had this vision of priest Atsumu and demon Sakusa and couldn't take it out of my mind so I wrote it. 
> 
> There's explicit sexual content in this chapter, but keep in mind the real, heavy stuff will come in part 2. Also, there isn't really blasphemy but there's mention of shattered faith.
> 
> Thank you so, so much to @/staroikawas on Twitter for beta reading this for me, and a huge shoutout to @/sakusasmask504 also on Twitter for keeping up with my wild ideas for this fic <3.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

Atsumu closed his eyes shut, the prayer he had in his mind already disappearing. He was _sweating_ under his clothes, the thick, black material of his vestment clinging to his spine, the white collar digging onto his neck, almost in a suffocating way.

He tried to concentrate once more and pray, the words slipping out of his mind like butter. He was fucked.

"Are you done resisting me?" A low voice spoke behind him, amusement in its tone. Atsumu didn't respond. "You look so pretty like that, on your knees."

He swallowed dry, and hated himself for the slight shiver that ran through his body, directly to his groin. Atsumu thought about all the times they'd talked about avoiding temptation during his stay at the convent, but no one had ever warned him about how temptation could present itself in the form of dark curls and pale skin.

Atsumu shivered when a slick, wet tongue licked his ear. "It's always so much fun to see them break." Another lick, this time followed by a set of sharp teeth nibbling at his ear. "It's okay if you want to fight me a little longer. I can wait."

He slowly exhaled, trying to control himself, to calm himself. He wasn't afraid of demons; he was afraid of what would happen if he succumbed to his own sinful wishes. Atsumu thought the demon could hear his thoughts, because a light chuckle escaped him. 

Atsumu felt long, thin fingers running down his side, brushing his ribs on top of his vestment. 

“Stop fighting yourself, Atsumu. I know what you want,” the voice breathed out, nothing but a murmur against his ear. 

He didn’t move, didn’t even _breathe_ , afraid to shatter any willpower he still had left. Atsumu felt a slight movement behind him, the sudden pressure of someone hovering over him disappearing along with the sinful hands that were running down his torso just moments ago. Maybe it was over, maybe he could open his eyes now. 

But then he felt him standing–no, _kneeling_ in front of him, a warm hand touching his jaw to lift it up. Atsumu couldn’t see it, but he knew their faces were just inches apart. “You’re already blushing, how naive...” the voice purred, stroking his already-flustered cheek with his thumb. “Do you want me too, Atsumu?” 

He hated the way his name rolled off of his tongue, as if it were a spell. Because it was working, whatever little faith Atsumu had left in him already breaking down. He wanted it; he wanted it so badly that his blushing was extending to his neck and chest, his dick getting shamelessly hard. 

He was gonna give in, and Sakusa knew it. 

But then the old church’s bell rang, and the atmosphere in the room felt _light_. Atsumu breathed out, feeling his body relax, and opened up his eyes. No one else was in the room but him. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he murmured, placing a hand on the hard floor to push himself up. Cursing wasn’t really allowed, but no one was there to listen anyways. 

Atsumu only realized how sore his knees were when he stood up, the flesh turning red below his robe. This time he had been terribly close to succumbing, he realized, as he could still feel how hard he was. 

He stumbled across to the bed, too tired to change into pajamas, and let himself plop down. Atsumu didn’t need to look at the time to know it was around 4:00 A.M.; these encounters always finished around that time. 

Atsumu sighed heavily as sleep started to creep in. This time he was able to resist, but he didn’t think he had it in him to be this strong the next time. 

  
  
  


It was around 3:00 P.M the next day when he realized just how tired he actually was. The whole morning had passed by in a rush, getting everything ready for morning mass, so he didn’t have much time to stop at all. But now, sitting in the common living room, an almost untouched lunch before him, he could feel the weight of his exhaustion.

“Are you alright?” Hinata asked, his bright voice as loud and energetic as usual. He sat down beside Atsumu, fixing his plate as he did. 

“Yeah, yeah, just didn’t get much sleep last night, ‘s all,” Atsumu replied, flashing a light smile at his friend as if to convince him. “I’m good.”

Hinata seemed to consider his words, not fully believing him, but ended up nodding anyways. “Maybe you should ask to be shifted for the late-night mass instead of the morning ones. I could trade you for this week.” 

Atsumu left out a soft laugh. _Of course_ Hinata would. He had fallen into priesthood almost by mistake, but he knew Hinata was one of the purest, most decent humans he had ever encountered. Really made for the vocation, he’d say.

He denied the offer anyways. 

“Nah, it’s good. It’s not like I’m doing much else anyway.” He waved his hand as if to dismiss the subject and took a bite of his food. “You’re taking care of the bells this week too, right?” He asked right after swallowing, as a last attempt to shift the conversation’s focus. 

And it worked. Hinata started talking about his schedule for this week (there were only four people living at the convent, and they had to trade chores weekly), talking about how difficult it was to stay up all night to ring the bells of the chapel.

Atsumu listened, for the most part. But it seemed like his brain was unable to completely focus on what the redhead was saying. 

“ _Do you want me too, Atsumu_?” 

The voice echoed in his head, taking full control over his thoughts, and Atsumu _froze_. It took everything in his willpower not to snap his neck to double-check the room around him. 

He imagined it, he _must_ have, because it was bright outside and close to the chapel and there could not be a way that the demon had managed to crawl...

“ _Do you want me_?” 

Atsumu almost screamed when the sensation of something, _someone_ , dragging their hand up his thigh caught him completely off guard.

There was absolutely no one there besides him and Hinata, but he was feeling it nevertheless. The warm touch on his leg, the strong fingers making their way up to his crotch. The puff of a breath tingling against his ear.

“ _Do you want me?_ ” 

He stood up too abruptly, his breath starting to come out short, gaining a worried look from Hinata. 

“I’m sorry, I’m... I think I’m not feeling very good after all,” Atsumu said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. “I should probably go lay down for a bit.” 

“Want me to walk you to your room?” Hinata offered, half standing up already.

“No, no, it’s fine, don’t worry,” Atsumu smiled at him before pointing to his plate. “You can have that if you want; it’s bad to waste food, y’know? I’ll see ya' for night mass.” 

And so he left before the redhead could say anything else, almost running through the hall down to his bedroom and locking the door behind him immediately.

He planned to make it to the in-suite bathroom but couldn’t, the urge to touch himself drowning him. Atsumu reached under his robe, and almost let out a moan the moment his hand finally got a grip of his cock. 

Atsumu was already so hard it hurt. The memory of that sweet voice murmuring into his ear came back to him as he frantically jerked himself off, the strokes erratic from the beginning. 

“ _Do you want me, Atsumu?_ ” 

He almost cried out a “ _yes_ ” as he spilled over his hand, his orgasm coming over him with so much force his knees almost gave out. 

It took him a moment to recover himself before he could get in the bathroom and shower, changing into new, clean robes. 

Atsumu took a look at the clock; it was barely two in the afternoon. He prayed to whatever god was still listening that he’d make it through the day, and through the night that awaited him, before he left the room. 

  
  
  


He had expected it to be difficult to fall asleep that night, but he was gladly surprised when he started feeling the sleepiness creeping on him the moment he laid his head on the pillow. 

Atsumu was exhausted. He had spent the rest of the day on high alert, trying to be prepared just in case the demon decided to mess with him again. But to his surprise, nothing happened. 

The day went by as normal. He helped clean around the old chapel, went to bible study, got everything ready for the last mass of the day, talked to Hinata for a while, and got back to his room. 

Not a sign of that demon. Not until about thirty minutes ago, when he had woken up terribly shaken; the atmosphere in his room was heavy. 

Atsumu had encountered him enough times now to know what was coming to him. Almost involuntarily, he stood up and kneeled before his bed, pressing his palms together to start praying. 

He wasn’t even halfway done when he felt him behind his back. 

“Praying again?” The voice spoke, boredom filling the words. “Who do you think you’re kidding, Atsumu?” 

He was getting close, the unmistakable presence hovering over his back now. Atsumu reminded himself to breathe. It was okay, he could do this, he could resist this temptation once more. It wasn’t anything new...

But then he felt the demon kneeling behind him too, his warm breath crashing against Atsumu’s neck. “You know you are not fooling me. So who are you trying to fool?” A soft but steady hand grabbed him by the jaw, twisting it to the side and exposing his bare neck. “Are you trying to fool yourself, Atsumu? Is that it?” 

Atsumu held down a gasp when the demon licked his neck up and down, his lips nibbling at the skin. “Are you scared to let yourself enjoy it? Enjoy this?” 

He couldn’t help the shiver running down his spine when he felt sly hands going down his torso, past his hips, and brushing lightly over the slight bulge on his pajama pants. 

“ _Oh?_ Already hard? That’s sinful, Atsumu,” He ground his hand down hard, pressing Atsumu’s bulge against his palm. 

It was barely any friction, but Atsumu was already gasping at the touch, his breath coming out short. 

The demon kept doing that for what it seemed like ages, rocking the heel of his palm against Atsumu’s cock, picking up the pace until Atsumu was unconsciously hitching his hips forward ever so slightly, shamefully looking for more.

As caught up as he was, a thought crossed his mind at that moment, and he spoke before he could stop himself. 

“What’s your name?” Atsumu asked, his voice already so _weak_. 

The demon stopped moving his hand, letting it pause for a minute only to place both hands at his hips, his grip just barely there. 

“Sakusa,” he answered, his voice flat, unemotional when he spoke next. “I know you might be thinking you can banish me by knowing my name, but you can’t. You _won’t_.” 

One of Sakusa’s hands slipped down his pants this time, earning a moan from Atsumu when he gripped his fingers around his dick and gave it one long, slow stroke. 

“You want this,” he hissed, his chest pressed against Atsumu’s back, his lips lingering near his ear. “You want _me_.” 

It was too much too soon and Atsumu thought he was going to die. How long had it been since he joined the convent? Almost a year? It has been almost a year without sex, without anyone to touch him, and despite his attempts to wash away his sinful thoughts, he was hungry for more. 

Sakusa’s hands were steady on his dick, working him up and down, his thumb circling the already-slippery head every now and then. Atsumu couldn’t—didn’t _want_ to—fight the weak moan that escaped him. 

“Look at me, Atsumu,” Sakusa demanded, lightly biting down on his ear. 

Atsumu opened his eyes, but didn’t move; he _couldn’t_ , he didn’t want to leave Sakusa’s diabolical hands stroking him. He was already so hard, so close... 

“I said, _look at me,_ ” Sakusa snapped, and suddenly his touch was gone. 

Atsumu almost whined at the lost friction, but did as told, turning around still on his knees to encounter Sakusa. 

He had seen him before. The dark, wavy hair falling onto his forehead, the pale skin, and broad shoulders. Atsumu had seen him many times before, but he had forgotten how truly beautiful he was. 

How ironic that something so bad could look like it came from heaven. 

“Good.” Sakusa’s lips curved into an empty smile as one of his hands reached out to cup one of Atsumu’s cheeks, the other traveling down to his pants. “I want to hear you say it now.”

His breath was caught short when Sakusa’s hand started to work him up again, his dick heavy and throbbing in his grasp. He instinctively pushed his hips forward, but Sakusa held him down. 

“Being greedy is a sin, Atsumu,” Sakusa mocked, flicking his wrist to make the movements faster. “You’ll get everything you want from me. You just have to say it, Atsumu. Say you want me.” 

Atsumu straight out _moaned_ when Sakusa touched his neglected balls before continuing working on his dick. 

He needed it; he needed it so badly he might pass out. He tried to gather his thoughts, to fight back, but he couldn’t do much, his hips jerking forward, shamelessly fucking into Sakusa’s hands. 

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even register them. “I... _fuck_ , I— I want you, please, please,” he cried out, his voice coming out wrecked. 

Sakusa smiled, letting go completely of Atsumu, the man whimpering beneath him, and cupped his face. 

Atsumu hadn’t noticed he was crying until Sakusa wiped a tear away with his thumb. “Look at _you_ ,” he murmured. His voice seemed almost soft, but his eyes remained black, hunger growing in them. “Don’t cry, Atsumu. We’re just getting started.” 

He took another look at Sakusa and realized there was no escaping him now. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! Comments are super helpful and encouraging so if you liked it, please let me know <3!


End file.
